A, times two
by The prettiest liar
Summary: Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers. This has parts from the books and the TV series. Do not read if you don't want to know who A is. Basically, Hanna is pretty evil in this and she is working with A.
1. How It All Started

**A, Times Two**

Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers. This has parts from the books and the TV series. Do not read if you don't want to know who A is. Basically, Hanna is pretty evil in this and she is working with A.

The first week back at school after Ali's disappearance. Written from Hanna's point of view

Oh god, Mona was crying. Who knew someone could be feeling worse than I was? Crying though? That's like, the un-coolest thing ever. Typical loser Mona. But I did feel sorry for her; she was sort of like me in a way.

We both sat there outside the gym hall having just been told by Miss-Stick-Thin-Head-Cheerleader that we were "unsuitable for the Rosewood Cheer Chicks". She_ said _"unsuitable", but I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she actually meant "too fat". No wonder Mona was in tears. I had never been so humiliated or ashamed of myself, ever.

They'd told me not to try out. Emily, Spencer, Aria. Alison. They'd all said it. Alison had said that only pretty girls like her could be cheer leaders, not overweight losers like me. We held a fake try-out session in Aria's garden a week before Ali went missing. Ali got to be the judge. You could tell she loved criticising each of us; while our faces would fall with disappointment, hers would light up with glee. She'd said some bitchy things to the others but nothing too bad, just typical Ali stuff, we were having fun so nobody seemed to care. But then it was my turn and suddenly Ali's mood just turned. She said I was fat and awkward, ugly and dorky. The others joined in as well; they were always ganging up on me. Once they'd finished tearing me apart I sat down on Aria's garden bench behind where Spencer and Ali were standing. I hated myself so much right then. I could feel tears starting to bubble so I wiped them away as quickly as I could, before the others noticed. But Ali turned her head at the exact right moment and saw me. My cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Ali didn't even seem sympathetic at all; she just smirked at me and then giggled. The others didn't seem to notice. If they had, it's not like they would have stuck up for me anyway. No one would have ever defended Hefty Hanna from Alison Dilaurentis .

That day we all agreed to try out for cheer squad the next school year. I was reluctant but I didn't want to disagree with the others, so I went along with it. After Ali went missing we said we'd still try out anyway, because she would have wanted us too. Now as I sat there with Mona, I had to watch Aria, Emily and Spencer all come through the gym hall doors congratulating each other on making the team. They ignored me of course. It was just another reminder that I never really belonged with them. I never fit in with the group. Who was I kidding, thinking that I ever did?

"How come _they _got in?" Mona had stopped crying now, and she was shooting dirty looks at Emily, Spencer and Aria. "Why did they even try out?"

"Uh, they did it for Ali, I did too"

"But Ali always made fun of cheerleading, she said it was lame"

Mona was talking about Ali like she knew her better than I did. I was annoyed, but then I realised she was right. Ali _had _made fun of cheerleading. I hated it when this happened, and it happened a lot. Ali and I were supposed to be best friends and yet every so often someone would say something and it would seem like I had never even known her at all.

"Spencer's only trying out because her sister was head cheerleader, I bet" Mona glared at Spencer like she really hated her. "Why is she so jealous of her sister? It's pathetic"

I knew she was bitching about someone who I was supposed to be friends with, but to be honest what Mona was saying was true. I didn't even think Spencer was my friend anymore. She was never that great a friend anyway. I guess I agreed with Mona. I was mad, and I started joining in with her too. We sat there for what seemed like ages making fun of Spencer, Aria and Emily; tearing them down the same way they tore me down that summer in Aria's garden.

_That day, outside the gym after cheer leader try outs was the day I became friends with Mona. Then we became best friends. I was wrong about her; she wasn't a loser at all. From that day on we did everything together. We were inseparable. We shopped together, gossiped together and most importantly shared secrets together. We may have been losers when we first became friends, but that soon changed. I lost weight, we both got make-overs and soon we were the prettiest and most popular girls in the school. Mona was hilarious, stylish, gorgeous, sarcastic and the best friend anyone could ask for. _

_Who knew she would also turn out to be an evil, twisted bitch?_


	2. Finders Keepers

Three years after Ali went missing

Mona and I walked up the familiar street on the way to Ali's old house. Mona had heard that a girl our age called Maya was going to be moving here from California. We were going to try and find out what she was like. It felt weird going to Ali's house. I hadn't been there for over three years but I still remembered exactly what her house looked like, inside and out. The bay windows in the living room, the neat roses in her back garden and Ali's matching white furniture in her bedroom. As we grew closer I realised that some of Ali's white furniture was sitting out on the grass. Beside her chair and dresser there was a box filled with what looked like old books and DVDs that I recognised from Ali's room. The box had FREE written on the side in marker pen.

"The new owners must be throwing out some of Ali's old stuff" My voice sounded quieter than it normally was. How could they just throw away all of her stuff like that? Suddenly I wanted to go home. I didn't care about some new girl. I had just decided to make my excuses and leave when Mona ran up to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Hanna, this is the best thing ever. You'll never guess what the new people have thrown out" Mona was practically jumping up and down she was so excited. She had picked up something from the box and was hugging it tightly to her chest. Knowing Mona, it would probably be some stupid movie she would make me watch with her. Normally I loved movie nights with Mona but tonight I wasn't in the mood.

"Mona, I'm sorry but if it isn't a pair of Gucci sandals, I'm not interested. And I have to go now anyway" I started walking away from her, but she caught my hand and made me turn to face her. She looked more serious now.

"I promise this is way better than all the designer shoes in the world"

Mona couldn't keep her serious expression any longer and a devious grin spread all over her face. She must have found something _really _good, but I didn't want to stay and find out what it was; being back outside Ali's house was too much for me and I just wanted to go home.

"Sorry Mona, I need to go" I started walking away again.

"Hanna. Wait. You'll want to see this. I need to show you it" she called after me. I kept walking.

Mona ran after me and quietly spoke into my ear; like little girls did when they shared big important secrets. I guess it was appropriate though, because she was about to tell me something that would change my life forever. Of course I didn't know that at the time. So I gave in and turned to face her, to find out what she was going on about.

"Ok, Mona. Tell me. What is it? What did you find?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I found Alison DiLaurentis's diary"

_And that's how it all began._


End file.
